O Nome da Rosa
by Liay
Summary: Um dia feliz em um parque trouxa. Lembranças e sentimentos da adolescência são novamente expostos. Draco ajuda Hermione a escolher o nome da sua primeira filha. - DM/HG -


**Escritora.:** Allany dos Santos**  
Beta-Reader.: **Lady Lestrange. Fofa.!

**Título.: "**O Nome da Rosa" **  
Shipper.: **Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Nem Harry, nem Ron, nem Hermione e a Saga Harry Potter me pertencem. Se me pertencesse eu seria J.K Rowling, teria uma coleção de prêmios para livros infantis/ infanto-juvenis e seria milionária.

**N/A: **Em um lapso de criatividade, imaginei como seria se Draco Malfoy tivesse ajudado Hermione Granger a escolher o nome de sua filha. Saiu então, essa fic. ^^

_x.x.x_

"_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam  
Muito rápido para os que têm medo  
Muito longo para os que lamentam  
Muito curto para os que festejam  
Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno." _

_**William Shakespeare **_

_x.x.x_

**O Nome da Rosa**

**Por Amannik Liay**

A mulher de cabelos avelã, tamanho mediano sorria enquanto caminhava pelo parque. Avistou um banco, um pouco mais afastado das outras mães que ali se divertiam com seus filhos. Em seu ventre havia a prova de uma vida feliz com seu marido, Ronald Weasley, mas um tanto incompleta e vazia.

Estava ali, lendo aquele livro que já havia relido tantas vezes que já havia perdido as contas. Não se interessava muito por romances, ainda mais por livros trouxas, mas o clássico de William Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta realmente a encantava. E o fazia de tal forma que ela até cogitava (com quase toda certeza) em colocar em sua filha, sua primogênita, o nome de uma das suas personagens favoritas entre todos os livros literários que ela já havia lido (O que não é decididamente um número pequeno): Juliet.

Olhou rapidamente para o sol. Deveria ser por volta do meio-dia e fazia calor. Teve um leve desejo ao ver um senhor com um carrinho de tomar um sorvete de flocos. Quis insanamente que Ron estivesse ali ao invés de estar naquele jogo de Quadribol idiota com Harry e o pequeno James, para então ir até lá e comprar a tão desejada sobremesa. Resolveu levantar-se, não queria que sua filha nascesse com cara de sorvete ou preguiçosa. O senhor que a atendeu foi muito gentil ao dar uma bola a mais para parabenizar a gravidez da jovem. Voltou para o banco onde estava sentada e afastou um pouco o livro de si. Era uma edição muito rara e tinha medo que sujasse, do jeito que ela tinha coordenação motora "perfeita", um acidente tinha chances gigantes de vir a acontecer.

De relance pode ver um rapaz alto sair de um carro luxuoso a poucos metros de onde ela estava sentada. O homem, que estava vestido muito formalmente para um dia tão quente como aquele falou algo para o motorista, que por sua vez, confirmou o que ele disse com um "sim senhor" baixo e saiu. Logo reconheceu quem era e por alguns segundos achou que estava louca.

Sentiu o corpo tremer, o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem, fazendo assim a mulher voltar a ser uma parte adolescente e a outra criança ao lambuzar sem querer um pouco o rosto com os excessos da calda grudenta de morango. Pensara o que o homem que ela mais amou em toda sua vida estaria fazendo ali, naquele lugar que detestara tanto, e o que ele pensaria dela, ao ver a insistente calda em sua bochecha. Ali estava ele, Draco Malfoy que estava vindo em direção a ela, elegantemente vestido com um terno preto. E por um minuto se sentiu até constrangida. Como alguém poderia ser tão bonito a esse ponto? As mãos no bolso da calça escura, o natural sorriso torto nos lábios finos e perfeitos, desenhados no rosto de mármore. Os típicos cabelos loiros platinados sendo balançados pela doce brisa.

A jovem se levantara para jogar o pote com que sobrara do sorvete fora, porque depois da calda de morango, sua filha parece ter ficado zangada e começou a dar chutes na barriga da moça. Ela tentava, à medida que Draco que aproximava inutilmente tirar a sujeira inconveniente do rosto, mas o desespero só a fazia se sujar mais, como uma criança correndo para se limpar para a mãe não ver que a filha comeu chocolate antes do jantar. O homem se divertia com a cena. Por alguns instantes viu apenas a sua menininha, se fosse possível tirar a barriga ficaria exatamente igual ela estava na última vez que se viram.

Ele se aproximou e passou os dedos na bochecha dela, lentamente, limpando todos os resíduos daquela substância colante vermelha e sorriu ao ver que depois de todos aqueles anos distantes, casada, grávida, Hermione, o único amor de toda sua vida ainda tremia ao seu toque.

-Oi. – Ela disse a ele com os olhos fechados.

-Oi. – Ele respondeu.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Pelo o que sei você detesta o mundo trouxa, certo? – Ele sorriu. Havia vindo passear nesse mundo por causa dela. Que motivos a mais ele teria? Ele fazia coisas que um Malfoy nunca faria. Por ela, para ela.

-Eu queria sair daquela loucura que está o mundo mágico, que está uma baita bagunça por causa da final do Campeonato de Quadribol – Ele hesitou – Ah, eu vi o Potter, o mini - Potter e o Weasley lá também. Pareciam estar se divertindo... Porque você não foi junto, apesar de não gostar de Quadribol pensei que você iria querer ficar com eles, certo? Mulheres grávidas não devem andar por aí sozinhas...

-Ora, quem disse que eu estou sozinha? – Ela perguntou, e viu o lindo sorriso que estava no seu rosto se desfazer.

-Ah não? Quem está te acompanhando? – Perguntou Draco olhando agora para o céu.

-Você. – O sorriso dele se abriu novamente e ela automaticamente sorriu junto.

-Quer caminhar um pouco? – Ele perguntou.

-Claro! – Disse ela arrumando o vestido.

-Você está divina. – Ele olhou para ela e riu baixinho. Um dos melhores presentes que recebera em anos, ela havia corado levemente.

-Obrigada, senhor Malfoy. – Ela enlaçou seu fino e delicado braço no dele. – Você também está lindo. Vamos?

-Vamos então, Senhorita Granger. – Ele se recusava a chamá-la pelo nome de casada.

Os dois caminhavam por uns 20 minutos e qualquer trouxa que vesse a cena pensaria que eles eram um jovem casal feliz. Conversavam sobre coisas triviais como trabalho e bons restaurantes de Londres até que Hermione não se conteve.

-E Astoria? Ela está bem? – Ela perguntou, enquanto ele a ajudava a se sentar na grama verde do parque.

-Está sim. Apenas anda muito sensível e os enjôos, que nós pensávamos que havia passado após o final do 4º mês agora voltam por qualquer coisa. – Ele desviou o olhar para baixo. Era definitivamente muito desconfortável conversar sobre isso com ela.

-Ah sim, claro... – Ela forçou um sorriso. – E vocês já sabem qual é o sexo? – Essa não foi uma pergunta forçada. Ela realmente estava curiosa sobre isso, sempre soube que Draco queria um menino.

-É um menino. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, que não era comum no rosto de um Malfoy e ela sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e inveja de Astoria. Ela era tudo o que ele precisava e Hermione sabia disso. Linda, rica, educação mais que perfeita, cheia de classe, ótima família e o principal: Sangue – Puro.

-Meus parabéns...

-E você? Já sabe qual é o sexo? – Ele perguntou, só de imaginar que aquele nojento, pobretão Weasley havia tocado um dedo na sua menininha, o estômago já dava voltas, apesar de ter plena consciência que era assim que deveria ser, de que assim seria melhor para os dois. Foi então a vez dela de sorrir.

-É uma menina. – Ele sentiu raiva daquele ruivo maldito. Há muitos anos atrás quando ele e Hermione se envolveram, ela vivia dizendo que seu maior desejo era ter uma filha mulher e esse era um dos motivos mais freqüentes das brigas entre os dois. Ele se lembrava que um dia quando eles estavam conversando no Corujal ela propôs um trato a ele. Seria da seguinte maneira, eles teriam dois filhos: uma menina e um menino. Ele adorara o acordo e aceitou logo de cara, sem objeções e naquela mesma tarde a garota pertenceu à ele, como deveria ser sempre. De corpo e alma.

-Eu fico feliz por você, afinal você sempre quis ter uma garotinha. – Ela riu e ele sentiu aquelas velhas cócegas adolescentes na barriga. Ela produzia esse entre milhares de outros efeitos nele.

-Eu também fiquei muito feliz por você, afinal finalmente você terá o seu tão sonhado "Sucessor Malfoy". – Disse ela, inutilmente tentando imitar a voz grave de Draco, que riu gostosamente com o fracasso da moça. – E o nome? Já escolheu?

-Scorpius. – Ele mirou o olhar novamente no céu, limpo, iluminado pelos raios de sol.

-Bom... É legal... – Disse ela, meio relutante. Não havia gostado do nome, mas seria uma baita indelicadeza falar a verdade.

-Não é legal Hermione. – Ele deu um sorriso torto para ela. – Só é melhor que Lucius.

-Como assim? – Ela detestava escutar o nome daquele bastardo, mas não havia entendido do que droga ele estava falando.

-Minha mãe queria que o neto dela tivesse o nome de um dos avôs. Era Lucius ou Scopius e eu preferi o nome do pai de Astoria. – Ele sorriu com desdém. – Nunca daria ao meu filho o nome daquele maldito.

-Bom, nisso eu concordo com você, Lucius era mesmo um maldito. – O viu sorrindo de relance. Um maldito que havia destruído todas as chances da garota ser feliz com quem ela realmente amava, de ter uma vida completa, verdadeira e cheia de amor, não um casamento só por convenção. Nesta mesma hora ele percebeu qual era o livro que ela carregava há tanto tempo e com tanto cuidado nos braços.

-Posso ver esse livro Hermione?

-Ah claro... – Ela entregou o exemplar bem antigo de Romeu e Julieta nas mãos dele com todo o cuidado, como se fosse de vidro ou algo parecido. - Não sabia que gostava de romances Draco, muito menos romances trouxas...

Não gosto... Mas a minha mãe sim. – Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. – Sabia que é o livro favorito de Narcissa? – Hermione estava surpresa. Narcissa Malfoy não tinha cara de alguém que gostasse de romances...

-Não... Isso é interessante... – Ele sorriu. – É o meu livro favorito também!

-Eu sei – Passou os dedos no cabelo platinado. – Você ainda tem aquela mesma idéia fixa? – Ela gargalhou.

-Idéia fixa? Eu? – Fez-se de inocente.

-O nome da nossa filha seria Juliet. Lembra-se agora? – Ele riu baixinho.

-E ainda vai ser! – Pensou bem no que havia acabado de falar. –Que-que-er di-ze-r-r... O nome da minha filha com Ron vai ser Juliet.

Ele desviou o olhar. Não admitira que aqueles planos que eles haviam passado tardes fazendo, conspirando, planejando, os planos que ele elaborara com ela quando eles eram adolescentes e felizes fossem usados na vida dela com aquele maldito. Virou um pouco a cabeça e prestou atenção no lugar que estavam. Haviam várias mães naquele parque trouxa brincando com seus filhos, eles estavam um pouco afastados de tudo, mas ainda dava para ver algumas coisas de lá. O mais divertido era que Hermione Jane Granger, a mulher que ele tanto amava estava ali, ao seu lado e por mais que não se beijassem, nem se tocassem eles sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro. Como almas gêmeas.

-Eu gosto de Rose. – Ela olhou para ele com um olhar curioso. – Quer dizer, eu acho um nome muito bonito.

-Nossa Draco, eu nunca imaginei você sugerindo a mim um nome desses... – Ele riu.

-Mas tem uma explicação... Posso?

-Fique a vontade Senhor Malfoy... – Ela sorriu.

-Eu gosto de Rose porque rosas são belas, uma beleza quase surreal, com um misto de delicadeza, independente da cor. E eu tenho certeza que a sua pequena será tão bela quanto à mãe. – Hermione o olhou nos olhos e corou levemente, mais uma vez. – São delicadas e femininas, mas podem ferir e deixar cicatrizes com seus espinhos, sendo também resistentes. Uma flor tão bela quanto agressiva.

Ele a pegou pela mão e deu um leve impulso a fazendo levantar da grama fofa do parque. A guiou por entre o pequeno campo que rosas, e bem no meio estava colocadas duas rosas azuis. Ele arrancou e deu para sua garotinha que quase chorava de felicidade e emoção, ou também por culpa dos hormônios. E então ele a abraçou, obedecendo ao que seu corpo lhe implorava desde a última vez que a tomou nos braços. Queria ficar ali para sempre, pois era ali que encontrava a felicidade em sua forma mais simples, bonita e verdadeira. O rapaz loiro chegou bem perto da menina, que estava com os olhos fechados, explorando e aproveitando ao máximo aquele pouco tempo que tinham para ficar juntos, para gravar o seu cheiro em sua memória.

-E alguma delas são bem difíceis de achar. – Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos mais, que para corações apaixonados pareciam anos, séculos... Até que um barulho irritante que provinha do celular de Hermione os interrompeu, fazendo-a cortar o contato tão esperado entre os dois corpos. E ele mais uma vez se sentiu vazio e incompleto, sem a outra metade, que estava com ela. A jovem sentiu uma leve fúria pela pessoa que estaria ligando para ela naquela hora. Deveria ter desligado. Quando olhara no visor, nada mais surpreendente, era Harry.

-Alô, Mione? – Estranhou, aonde raios estava aquele barulho todo que deveria fazer numa final de Campeonato de Quadribol?

-Oi Harry! Tudo bem? – Ela disse, apressada, queria voltar logo para os braços de Draco, aproveitar ao menos mais alguns instantes...

-Tudo sim... É que o jogo já acabou, então eu, o James e o Ron resolvemos vim aqui no parque te buscar, fazer uma surpresinha... Aonde você está?

-Ah, não, não precisa! Me diz aonde você tá e eu subo para encontrar vocês!

-Tudo bem, se você prefere assim... Nós estamos bem na entrada, sentados em um banco azul. Estamos te esperando ok? Tchau. Até daqui a o pouco. Vem logo! – Ela pode ouvir a voz de Ron falando algo no fundo antes de Harry desligar.

Sentiu Draco se aproximando e pôde mais uma vez sentir seu cheiro, mentolado... Viciante.

Problemas? – Ele perguntou, bem perto da orelha da garota, que teve um arrepio instantâneo.

-Tenho que ir... – Ela embriagada e ele sentindo o buraco e se abrir novamente dentro dele.

Posso te pedir algo? – Questionou olhando nos olhos castanhos dela.

-Claro! – Respondeu com entusiasmo, virando para ficar de frente para ele.

-Posso? – Apontou para a barriga dela, que por sua vez abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Nem precisava pedir Malfoy! – O rapaz sentiu uma paz e um nervosismo crescer dentro dele, apenas não sabia o real motivo para tal sensação. Agachou-se diante da tão amada mulher e percebeu que estava realizando um sonho, mesmo que não fosse da maneira que ele imaginou quando era mais novo. Ele passou a mão lentamente, com carinho e delicadeza, por cima do vestido rendado. A criança então, derrepente mexe, fazendo a mãe se exaltar.

-Oh! Me desculpe! – Ele disse, tirando rapidamente a mão da barriga de Hermione e se levantando.

-Não, você entendeu errado meu sobressalto. Eu me assustei porque ela nunca mexe para ninguém! Ninguém mesmo, a única pessoa para quem ela mexe sou eu! – O coração dele acelerou, e ele finalmente falou algo que não era possível segurar.

-Eu te amo Hermione Jane Granger... Por favor, nunca se esqueça ou duvide disso.

Depois disso ela não pôde mais agüentar, deixou uma lágrima molhar o fino e macio rosto e o beijou. Um beijo com saudade e ao mesmo tempo com despedida. Puro e ao mesmo tempo luxurioso. Mas com toda certeza com muito amor e paixão. Um amor enorme que deveria ser completamente escondido e reprimido pelo resto da vida dos dois amantes. Não porque eles desejavam que assim fosse, mas sim porque era o correto, o melhor para os dois, o melhor para todos.

-Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy. – Ela pegou a rosa, o livro e correu. Sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás, com medo de se arrepender e voltar para ficar com ele, mesmo sabendo que era errado, mesmo sabendo que era isso que o seu coração estava suplicando que ela fizesse.

_**10 anos depois...**_

"_Pai;_

_Me desculpe por não ter_

_Honrado o nome da_

_Família Malfoy. O Chapéu_

_Seletor me colocou na_

_Casa dos Gryffindor._

_Sinto muito. Scorpius. "_

Draco havia ficado preocupado com o filho depois daquela carta que ele havia lhe enviado há alguns dias. Pedira uma folga no Ministério para ir visitar o filho em Hogwarts e já estava chegando. Particularmente havia gostado de saber que seu filho era um Gryffindor. Sentira um orgulho imenso. Lá ele aprenderia valores que ele nunca aprendeu na Slytherin e provavelmente ele seria mais feliz do que ele foi.

Pelos horários que a diretora McGonagall lhe passou Scopius devia estar tendo aula de Herbologia neste exato momento. Bom, não estava mais. Um som conhecido para o loiro havia indicado que o horário acabara. Pode ver a uma certa distância seu filho e mais outras duas crianças saírem por último e sorrirem para o Longbotton que havia perdido aquela cara de babaca que ele tinha nos tempos deles de Hogwarts.

Draco levou um susto ao olhar bem para as duas crianças que acompanhavam seu filho. O garoto ele sabia quem era: Albus Severus Weasley Potter. Não iria repreendê-lo, apesar de não ter nenhuma amizade com o Potter pai. O pequeno virou o rosto por alguns instantes e viu o pai parado perto de uma marquise, sorrindo para ele e sentiu-se bem. Despediu-se de Albus e da garotinha, que já encantava seu pequeno coração tão precocemente. Ela o beijou na bochecha e riu baixinho ao vê-lo corar. O pai de Scorpius também achou graça na cena. Essa garota lhe era extremamente familiar e também era muito, muito bonita, já tão nova. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos de um magnífico tom de azul vivo, profundo, uma pele extremamente clara, pequenas e quase imperceptíveis sardas. A menina seguiu o seu caminho junto com o Potter, mas antes, acenou graciosamente com as mãos para o pequeno garoto loiro, que acenou de volta e seguiu em direção ao local onde seu pai estava encostado.

-Oi pai. – Disse o menino, apreensivo.

-Oi filho. – Draco abaixou e o abraçou.

-Você não está bravo comigo papai? – Ele olhou para o pai com medo, esperando logo uma repreensão.

-Pelo quê? Por você ser um Gryffindor? – O menino assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu te amo Scorpius. Independente da sua casa! Se fosse Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, tanto faz! A única coisa que pode ser importante para mim é saber que você está feliz, ama alguém realmente e tem amigos fiéis, coisa que pelo vejo você já está em bom caminho para conseguir. - O garotinho deu uma risada gostosa.

-Ah sim, o Albus é bem legal! – Draco sorriu.

-E a garotinha? Quem ela é? Quem são seus pais? – Ele estava intrigado, ela o lembrava alguém.

-Ah, ela é muito popular e muito bonita também, acho que é exatamente por causa da sua família, eles são bruxos extremamente importantes e queridos. Ela é filha de Hermione e Ronald Weasley. – Ele levou um susto. Sabia que aquela garotinha lembrava muito alguém! Mas faltava tirar uma última dúvida.

-Ah é? E qual é o nome dela?

-Rose. Rose Jane Granger Weasley. É um bonito nome, né pai?

-Sim, é sim...

Ele sorriu e sentiu completo novamente, Como naquele dia, naquele parque trouxa.

_x.x.x_

Weee.! Espero de todo o coração que vocês tenham gostado. Essa fic me surgiu a cabeça enquanto eu lavava louça e eu particularmente adorei a idéia do Draco ter escolhido o nome da filha da Hermione.

Reviews.?


End file.
